


22. Soup.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postJaskier hadn’t always been in charge of the cooking. In fact, Roach wasn’t sure ofwhenJaskier had become the official cook of the pair. Geralt had always been more than self-sufficient.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	22. Soup.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Jaskier being creative in all aspects of his life, cooking included XD

Jaskier hadn’t always been in charge of the cooking. In fact, Roach wasn’t sure of _when_ Jaskier had become the official cook of the pair. Geralt had always been more than self-sufficient.

It had all started with the spices, Roach thought. Those had been the first inkling they’d all had that the bard would enjoy cooking. And yet, while they were on the path, Geralt was still the appointed cook, especially when they were camping outside.

However, at some point after Jaskier had been first invited to the winter keep, he’d started cooking more. At first, he just helped Vesimir out, just like he helped any other Witcher that crossed his path, but… Roach had caught them all coming to the stables smelling more of sugar, when they had none to offer. Marmalades, and butter, and syrups. Cakes.

There were more changes, after that.

Jaskier had borrowed Vesimir’s cooking books, it seemed, because now, whenever they stopped at an inn where the cook was easily swayed, Jaskier would take the chance to cook for them, making big portions that would last them until the next day or two, and that they would have to make sure to eat before they went bad. It was often cheaper than buying them cooked meals, or so it seemed. If Jaskier charmed the cook properly, they wouldn’t have to pay a single crown, and buying ingredients was cheaper than buying cooked meals. Especially if Geralt could hunt for them.

Roach approved, in any case - seeing her Witcher properly fed was more important than Jaskier not flirting with others. If Geralt tolerated it, then she would as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
